This World
by CatherineWinner
Summary: When Susan meets Mary, she smiles. She greets her and offers her tea. Peter/OC, Peter/Susan, don't like don't read.


"_From this moment on you shall be known as High King Peter the Magnificent, husband to Queen Susan the Gentle." The crowd's cheers were so loud and deafening Aslan was forced to wait a good solid moment before continuing. "And you Queen Susan, shall be known as High Queen Susan the Gentle, wife of High King Peter."_

_The crowd shouted it's approval, shouts and cries of happiness flooded the room. Peter's thumb stroked Susan's hand that was clasped in his as rose pedels seems to rain from the heavens down at them. Peter leaned forward and pressed a sweet, gentle, enduring kiss on her lips._

"_From here forth I present you with High King and Queen Peter and Susan, husband and wife."Aslan's voice roared through the hall._

When Susan meets Mary, she smiles. She greets her and offers her tea.

Peter eyes her worriedly but said nothing. Lucy refused to come downstairs and while Edmond was present at the table, he did not open his mouth to greet the new guest.

"It's so nice to finally get to met you all, Peter speaks so highly of you," Mary smiled brightly sitting next to Peter at the dining room table.

Peter looked down at his sandwich uncomfortably.

"That's because we're his siblings," Edmond snapped, not looking up from his food.

"Edmond," Susan snapped, glared at the younger brother from the counter where she made the new house guest a cup of tea.

Mary looked awkwardly between Susan and Edmond. "But he never mentioned he had a sister close to his age."

Susan's head shot up but she refused to turn. Edmond glared at his brother, "Forgot about Susan did we Peter."

"You know what," Peter stood up, "Let's go Mary, our film is about to start soon anyways."

Susan turned, cup of tea in hand, "What about her tea?"

Mary stood up looking at Peter confusion written all over her face.

"Dump it," Peter snapped, he took his girlfriend's hand and led her from the house.

"_God you feel…." He caught a breast in his mouth and moaned, "You feel so amazing Su."_

_Susan hand both hands wound tightly in his hair holding him in place. "Shhh…"she moaned._

_His hand slipped lower, she screamed, he came._

Edmond waits up for his brother. He's so angry. Lucy wouldn't come down to eat, she just started to accept that their time in Narnia was over, she wasn't ready to accept that Peter and Susan were as well.

When the door opens, Edmond is on his feet.

Peter doesn't bother with turning on the lights, instead he throws his coat on the back of the sofa and walks toward the staircase.

"You can't keep doing this," Edmond snapped.

Peter would have been shocked or surprised, but he knew his brother, and everything he knew about his brother told him he'd be waiting for him that night.

"It's none of your business Edmond, stay out of it." Peter snapped.

Edmond stepped closer. "This is my business….you're my brother….and shes' my sister.."

"Lucy?" Peter growled. "Lucy is just blaming me for something that I can't control. She wants to go back to Narnia…we all do. What does that have to do with this?"

"I'm not talking about Lucy," Edmond snapped, "Susan…your wif-"

In a instant, a flash of a second Peter was at his brother, one fist was all it took to shove him several feet away. "Shut up!" he shouted. "Don't you ever say that again."

Edmond blinked in surprised but pulled himself off the floor, "You can't treat her like this."

_Every night is spend entwined in each other's arms, every moment is passed in a caresses. _

"_Peter," she whispered one night. The French doors in her bedroom flung open to reveal the bright shinning moon. "Do you remember England?"_

_He sighed, eyes closed on the dark sky before them, while hands strokes the soft locks of her hair. "A little, I remember our parents…the war. Why?"_

_She nuzzled a little closer, suddenly a little scared, "If we ever go back…"_

_He knew her train of thoughts and silenced her there with a kiss. _

_When both were breathless he pulled away and smiled, "We'll always been Husband and wife."_

They seemed to stare at each other endlessly, waiting to see each other's next move.

But when Peter sighed and sat on the floor, exhaustion on his face, Edmond knew the battle was over.

"I thought she was OK with it." Peter started slowly, "She made Mary a cup of tea and acted like there was nothing wrong…"

Edmond snorted, "You know Su, she's so polite, she'd rather step on her own toe than tell someone to move."

"I guess…" Peter sighed.

"You wanted her to react. You wanted her to jealous so you could know she still wants you," Edmond finished for his brother.

Peter gave a slow nod. "Since we came back…she doesn't treat me like…her husband." He looked down, not wanting his brother to see the tears in his eyes. "We were married for 12 years. She is my wife, she is my Queen…." Peter groaned.

Edmond sighed, "I know. But Peter…you can't do this to her. She needs to know you still love her."

Peter nodded. "She doesn't want me…I'm just her brother."

Edmond walked up to his brother, "You've never been just her brother." With that he walked past his brother and head slowly up the stairs.

Ten minutes later he slowly made his way up to his sister's door. A knock later, she pulled the door open and gave a weak smile.

"How was your night?" she asked gently.

Peter stared down at her. It took one look to see she hadn't slept, if the bags under her eyes were any indictor she, she hadn't slept in weeks. He wondered if she had laid in bed at nights, dreaming of a time when holding her wasn't a horrible sin.

"Peter?" She whispered.

Without wasting another second Peter reach for her and pressed his lips against hers. Arms slipped around her waist, molding her body against his. Susan fell back bring him further into her room, turning his passion, showing her love.

_Bodies, breathes, and love mingles and seals. _

"_You're my wife," he mutters, pressing kisses along her throat._

_She nods, more interested in his mouth than the words coming out of them. _

"_Susan," He uses every ouch of strain he has left to pull away, "I love you, this world or the next, you are my everything."_

_She smiles, "This world or the next,"_

_End _


End file.
